Regrets of Revenge
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Wendy's great granddaughter is mistaken for her and kidnapped by Hook. Now she is being kept in Neverland to fulfill Hook's plans of revenge. HookOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Peter Pan. I only own Samantha since she is a character of my own creation.**

**This story is based only on the films of Peter Pan, both the live action and the Disney cartoon and only because I haven't had a chance to read the book yet. **

**This is probably a really stupid idea/story and for that I apologize. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like OC's...don't read it. Just so everyone is clear on this... This is a Hook/OC pairing. If you do like it, please let me know or else I will just remove it and forget all about it. Please no flames, but constructive critisim is alright. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Samantha looked up at the old house. After traveling so long and so far from New York to London she was finally standing in front of the house she last saw 15 years ago and could barely remember.

It was her great-grandmother Wendy's house. She was a smart woman and Samantha loved her, but she lived in an alternate reality from everyone else. She often talked of fairies and flying, pirates and magic, and a boy who never grew up. It was all quite silly in Sam's mind.

She had loved the stories when she was two, but she was seventeen now, almost eighteen and they were beneath her.

Why was she here then? Her great-grandmother, Granny as she called her, was getting older everyday and it was only a matter of time before she passed away. She had always been fascinated by London and begged her parents to let her return, but they said that they preferred living in America.

She had moved from place to place after her father joined the U.S. military. She had lived in almost all the states, except Alaska and Maine. Her favorite was Montana, where she lived near a farm with lots of animals and space to play. She even learned how to properly ride a horse.

Now she was back in London. Things were different now and she couldn't wait to go around the town and look everywhere. Samantha Evans was sure that this was going to be great fun, even with her crazy great-grandmother around.

That was probably the only thing she had in common with her great-grandmother, both were adventurous. Wendy had traveled much when she was younger and had written several books about all her adventures, but once she got married her adventures were limited to raising a family and being a loving wife. She continued to write though, but instead she wrote children books.

Sam walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. When her great-grandmother opened the door, Sam was quite surprised.

From what her mother had told her, Wendy should be near dead, but there in front of Sam was a woman who could obviously live on her own for another ten years at least.

Her gray hair was up in bun and she was wearing a light brown dress, but her blue eyes were filled with life that her wrinkled face contradicted.

"Welcome Samantha dear," she said pulling the poor girl into the house. Sam sighed to herself. What had her mother gotten her into now?

"When your mother wrote to me and said that you were coming, well I just couldn't express how happy that made me," Wendy said shutting the door behind her. She turned and fully looked at Sam. "My how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were running around and making all sorts of trouble."

Sam smiled. Oh, if only her great-grandmother knew what kind of trouble she had be wreaking in America. It wasn't anything serious like getting pregnant at thirteen or doing drugs. She had some morals and preferred to remain a virgin till marriage, but she had been doing some vandalism and thievery. Nothing major, just small things like a CD she liked but couldn't afford or a new paint job on the school building. The best part was, she was yet to be caught. It was that fear of being caught that made the whole thing fun.

"Just look at you now, all grown up and such a pretty girl."

Sam smiled politely at the compliment, knowing that it wasn't true anyway. Granny was just being polite. There was nothing pretty about her dull gray eyes, her flat lifeless blonde hair, or her insufficient figure.

"Well," Wendy said clapping her hands together, "let's get you all settled in. I'm sure you're tired after all that flying."

"You bet, Granny," Sam said picking up her bags. The two walked up the stairs, chatting about the flight and how everything was in America.

Finally they reached what had once been the nursery. It was guest room now and the place where Sam would be staying.

The room had changed over the years. There was a single sleigh bed against the far wall with a nightstand next to it. On the wall next to the door, across from the window there was an armoire, and on the wall across from the bed was two bookshelves filled with books, one with books by other authors and the other filled with books Wendy had written herself.

The window was the best feature. It opened up into the room and went from ceiling to floor. If there was a balcony out there, she was sure that she would walk out there and gaze all night at the stars.

"Well," Wendy said from behind her. "I better be going to bed. You and I have plans to wander the city tomorrow, correct?"

Sam smiled and nodded. Suddenly the idea of wandering around with her Granny seemed great.

Wendy turned to leave, but stopped at the door and looked back at her granddaughter, who had opened the window and was looking up at the night sky.

"Don't forget to close and lock that window before you go to sleep," Wendy said.

Sam narrowed her eyes as she turned to her. "Why?"

"The pirates may come and get you," she said. "They've been after me for years."

Sam just stared at her Granny before nodding and agreeing that all would be done. Wendy smiled and left the room, heading off to bed.

Sam shook her head. "Just when you were starting to sound cool you had to go and say something like that," Sam said to herself.

She shut the window sometime later. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She climbed into bed yawning. It had been a long day, and she was tired.

She turned off the light and fell into a restless sleep. Not once did her evening activities did she realize she had forgotten to lock the window.

Someone else was watching that same window waiting for the light to fade. Once it did a smile appeared on his wicked face as his blue forget-me-not eyes twinkled in the moonlight. He lifted his right arm and glanced at the hook reflecting the moon.

"Tonight," he said, "I will finally have my revenge against that storyteller."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Peter Pan, only the character Samantha. Enjoy!**

Samantha slept peacefully. She didn't even hear the sounds of her window slowly opening, or the creaking of the wood panels under the carpet as someone crept over to the bed. However, she did noticed when someone tossed a blanket over her head and lifted her up and over their shoulder.

She wanted to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out. The only sound she could make were tiny whimpering noises. Whoever it was that had her on their shoulder better than their lucky stars that they had shocked her. She knew karate and was not afraid to use it. She had learned in Michigan during the three years they had stayed there and had been continuing in every town they moved to. She had also taken up Yoga, which had increased her flexibility.

She was just about to send out some sort of kick when she was dropped somewhat carefully onto something that was hard and wooden. She let out a gust of air as she fell, making it impossible to move for several minutes.

She heard voices around her, but she couldn't understand them, there were so many. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but the pain circulating through her body made it nearly impossible.

Then she heard only one voice, a very masculine voice that all the others seemed to listen to.

"Set sail," it yelled before someone picked her up again and was carrying her somewhere again away from all the yelling men.

She tried to fight through the sheet covering her, but for some reason she couldn't. It was almost like someone had tied the ends together keeping her locked inside.

After several minutes she was dropped again, this time she at least landed on something softer, almost like hay.

"The Captain'l be wantin' ta see ya later," a gruff voice said before she heard a clanging noise and the sound of a something locking. The man walked away leaving Sam alone in this place, wherever it was.

Sam spent some time trying to find some way to get out of that damn sheet, but there was no way she could get out. She finally gave up and leaned back against the wooden wall. Was this entire place wooden?

Finally she heard two sets of footsteps approaching her. The door was unlocked and opened and the two owners of the footsteps walked forward and one grabbed her shoulders while the other grabbed her feet. She started to struggle, but they had strong grips.

They took her out of that place where she was and took her somewhere else.

Captain Hook sat in his cabin, happy to be back in Neverland and finally having what he wanted in his grasp. He promised himself that he wouldn't kill the girl right out. What fun would that be to kill Wendy without having some fun first.

The two pirates he had sent to fetch the girl from the brig had finally returned. They set the struggling bundle on the ground and then turned to the Captain.

Sam was lowered the ground and listened carefully to what was going on around her. What was going to happen to her?

"You may leave," a strong sensual voice said. It was the same voice she had heard earlier yelling to set sail. Was she on a ship? The two sets of footsteps that had carried her up here left the room, leaving her on this surprisingly carpeted floor.

Another set of footsteps approached her slowly. Sam didn't know what was going on, but she was determined to not allow herself to be scared.

"I would suggest you lie perfectly still," the voice said, now right next to her. Slightly fearful of what he was planning to do, Sam did exactly what he wanted her to do and laid still.

Suddenly there was a sharp object right above her head. It was ripping the material she was wrapped in. Sam closed her eyes to the sudden bright light shining in from the sudden slash in the sheet.

Hook unwrapped the girl and was surprised at what he found. He knew that people grew up in the world where Wendy was from, but he didn't know they changed so drastically. Her hair had changed color, as well as her face shape and look.

She was barely dressed, if one could call it that. Her legs were on display for anyone to see in that skimpy outfit she wore. Her arms and cleavage was also visible. The girl opened her eyes and blue eyes connected with gray ones. It was at that moment that Hook realized that this wasn't Wendy.

"Who are you and where is Wendy?" he said placing his hook against her neck. Sam looked up at the man next to her.

He had long curly black hair, a black mustache, sharp features, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was quite handsome, and fearsome.

"I don't make it a habit of repeating myself," he said pressing the hook tighter against her throat.

Sam narrowed her eyes. She hated it when people tried to intimidate her. "My name is Samantha Evans. Wendy is my great-grandmother and is probably at home sleeping right now, or worried sick about where I am."

Hook narrowed his eyes and moved slightly away from the young girl. Had he miscalculated how much time had passed since he had last seen Wendy? It was possible since time seemed to pass differently here than in Wendy's world.

"Now I have a question for you Mr. High-and-Mighty. Where the hell am I and who the fuck are you?"

Hook's eyes returned to the girl at lightning speed. She dared insult him, and where did she learn such language?

"I think that I will be the one asking questions here."

"Then I'll be damned if I answer them. I demand to know where I am and who I am here with."

Hook raised an eyebrow. This girl had spunk. He stood and walked back to his desk. Rather than just killing her, he decided to indulge her for a bit, besides the clothes she was wearing left little to the imagination and were quite pleasing to look at.

"You are on board my ship, the Jolly Roger. I am Captain James Hook," he said taking a seat.

Sam stood and narrowed her eyes as he spoke. That name sounded damn familiar.

"Have we met before perhaps?" she asked hoping they had and that was where she had met him.

"No."

"Your name seems familiar to me. How do you know my great-grandmother?"

This question seemed right. He had asked about Wendy after all. Hook smiled before leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the desktop.

"I met her years ago, when she was just a young girl. She foiled my attempts to kill Pan."

Sam gasped. She knew that name. "Peter Pan…I remember."

She looked up at the man across from her with wary eyes. "She told me stories about coming to a place called Neverland with a boy who would never grow up, Peter Pan, and his rival Captain Hook."

Hook nodded. "That would be me."

Sam shook her head. "That's impossible. You don't exist, not really. Only in my Granny's mind and besides…she said that you died."

"Merely occupied for a long amount of time. I was able to escape that croc's belly and kill it once and for all. Now I have nothing to fear."

Hook stood and rounded the desk, slowly approaching her.

"And as for me not being real," he said as he stood closer to her. He grabbed her shoulders and picked her up effortlessly, and without harming her with his hook, so she was eye level with him. "You can see for yourself just how real I am."

Hook lowered the girl's feet to the ground and then released her and took a few steps back. Sam stared up at him in shock.

"I don't fucking believe it," she said, and for the first time in her life, she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam finally awoke, she found herself still lying on the Captain's floor, and with the Captain sitting nearby drinking a bottle of rum.

She groaned as she sat up and then looked over at Hook. He turned his blue eyes on her.

"Well, it seems the girl finally decided to awaken and join the living."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "How are you still here? This is supposed to be a dream."

Hook sighed. "I assure you that this is no dream of yours, or even mine."

Sam stood slowly, bracing herself on the captain's desk. "So, I'm on the Jolly Roger. You are Captain Hook that my Granny fought with years ago and you kidnapped me because you though I was Wendy. Does that about sum it up?"

Hook nodded and took another swig of his rum. "I wanted to enact my revenge against her and Pan at the same time. Pan would be devastated seeing his Wendy all grown up and Wendy would just be killed."

Sam nodded. "Well, I hate to break it to ya, but Granny is getting older everyday. In fact my mother is almost sure that she is about to die. That is why I was…"

Sam sighed as the words of her mother rushed back to her. "I was sent to stay with her during her last years, so she wasn't alone."

Hook looked up at Sam. She looked really depressed. Suddenly he smiled. "What a wonderful way to enact revenge."

Sam looked up at him. "What?"

"They told me that I was old and alone when I was eaten by the crocodile. Now it only seems fitting that she suffer that exact fate."

Sam's eyes widened. "You aren't seriously considering keeping me here until my Granny dies are you?"

Hook smiled devilishly. "Of course I am. It is the perfect solution to one of my problems. Now all I need is a way to rid myself of Pan."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that little problem."

Hook glared at the girl. She wasn't helping especially dressed the way she was. It was almost like she wanted him to notice her. The clothing didn't help matters.

It was then he remembered. He had grabbed a bag from the room. He figured that while he was there he might as well steal something. It had been a small bag, but it was sitting next to the bed and was the easiest thing to grab. He stood and started walking towards the door to retrieve it.

Unfortunately the door was behind Sam, and Sam had no idea what was going on in the Captain's head. She saw him approach out of the corner of her eyes, and she reacted.

She did a quick back flip, effectively kicking Hook in the face, before striking an attack pose.

"Stay away from me," she said as Hook rubbed his hand along his jaw, where she had connected.

"How dare you strike me!" Hook said taking a step forward. Samantha glared at him as she prepared her next move.

"Come any closer, and you'll be speaking an octave higher come morning," she said with venom laced through her words. Hook stopped, but his eyes were taking on a reddish hue.

"You dare to threaten me?" he said in an icy tone. Sam smirked at him.

"I dare."

Hook took another step forward and Sam attacked. Her fist moved forward toward his chest, but suddenly he moved. Sam didn't have anytime to move again before he hand her wrist caught in his hook and his other arm around her waist, pinning her arm to her side and her body against his own.

Sam tried to get her arm free from the hook, but the Captain had it to where any major movement on her part would slice the skin.

"Now then," Hook said, his breath blowing past her ear. Sam suppressed a shutter at the feeling. "Perhaps now you will learn not to attack your kidnapper."

Sam smiled. "Perhaps now you will learn why it is good to learn Yoga," she said before kicking her leg up and smacking him in the face yet again.

The arm surrounding her waist disappeared, freeing her pinned arm, however her other was still trapped by his hook. She turned, careful not to injure her trapped arm in the process, and glared at the captain.

Hook was too busy rubbing his head where her bare foot had connected. He couldn't believe that had just happened. How the hell had she done that?

Hook looked up at her and noticed her glare. "Whatever is the matter my dear?" he said before moving his hook closer to him, causing her to move as well. "Still in a bind?"

"I'll get out eventually," she said before moving her eyes back to the hook and her arm. The sharp point of the hook was pressed over the vein on her wrist. If she moved too fast then she would cut herself, but if she moved too slow then Hook would catch on.

Hook was pissed. Not only had she hit him once, but she had done it a second time. It seemed like she was contemplating to do it a third time. He jerked his hook hand forward, bringing her almost flush up against him.

"I wouldn't suggest trying to attack me again little girl," he said glaring at her. Sam smirked at him before pressing her body directly against his.

"What would you do if I did?" she whispered sensually. Hook's breath caught in his throat as her free hand moved up to his chest and began massaging in tiny circles. Sam moved up on her tiptoes and started nuzzling his neck, making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Sam smiled to herself. Her little plan was working. She was distracting Hook long enough to free her hand from his grasp.

"Well?" she said breathing against his neck.

Hook suddenly became quite aware of just how little this girl was wearing and how nice it felt to have that barely covered body against his own.

"I would have to punish you," he said as Sam began to press tiny kisses along his neck and jaw line, getting closer to his lips with every second.

Sam smiled to herself. She had gotten free just seconds before. Now she was just messing with him.

"How would you punish me?" she asked kissing him on the corner of his lips.

"There are many ways, but right now only one sounds enjoyable."

Sam smiled and leaned forward till she was hovering close to his lips. Sam smiled again and her gray eyes connected with his blue ones.

"Let's see," she said before lifting her knee and hitting him in the most private of areas. She jumped back as Hook fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Sam took a second to smile at the sight before moving to dash out of the cabin.

Unfortunately, Hook grabbed her sending her falling to the ground. Once she was down, he quickly pinned her to ground, making sure to keep anything of value out of the range of her knees.

His red tinted eyes glared down at her stormy gray ones. "That was a very mean trick little one," he said.

Sam smiled. "But it worked didn't it. I guess all those years alone let you vulnerable."

Hook glared at her. He raised his hook in the air, preparing to strike. Sam watched it as the light flickered off of it. Suddenly the hook came flashing towards her. Sam shut her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Hook was still there, staring down at her. Sam turned her head slightly to the side. There was the hook, imbedded into the carpet next to her head. Her gray eyes flashed back to Hook.

He was still glaring at her, but this time without any red in his eyes.

"Captain," she whispered. She was still in a bit of shock about what had happened. He almost killed her, but for some reason she wasn't afraid.

Hook was in shock himself. He had wanted to kill her, but had changed course at the last second so that he wouldn't hit her.

Hook stood and walked out the door. "Remain here," was all he said before shutting the door and leaving her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Peter Pan, but I do own Samantha and all her possessions. **

Hook returned to his cabin a few hours later, carrying the bags he had stolen from her home and found a half-dressed girl sleeping in his chair, holding a book.

He looked at her sleeping so peacefully. So, her great-grandmother was Wendy, how interesting.

During his time wandering the deck, Hook had had some time to think. The girl obviously had time too. She had been reading one of his books, so she wasn't too bored.

He looked at which book she had chosen as he plucked it out of her hands.

Moby Dick was the preferred choice of this young girl. He looked over at her with hooded eyes. Out of all the books in his collection, she had to pick the one about a captain and his greatest enemy.

That was the reason Hook liked the book so much. It was about a man questing to find the white whale that forever eluded him. Hook was on a similar quest, only his white whale was the hideout of one Peter Pan.

A slight groan out of the young girl drew his attention to her again. She was stretching her arms over her head while arching her back, thrusting her breasts into the air. Her shirt was rising up showing the soft skin of her stomach. She made a small sound as she leaned back that sounded like a purring cat.

Hook dropped his book.

Sam's arms dropped and she sat up straight as she turned towards him with wide gray eyes.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Welcome back Captain Hook."

Sam stood before leaning forward to touch her toes, unknowingly giving Hook a great look at her ass. Hook stopped breathing as he just stared at her. Even after she had righted herself, he still found it hard to breath.

"How was your little stroll around the ship?" she said turning back to him. Her eyes narrowed at his look. His eyes were fixed on her body and his hand was gripped tightly in a fist. Gray eyes narrowed at the fist.

"Are you okay?"

Hook's eyes didn't move, nor did the tension in his hand relent. Sam took a couple steps back a picked up a blanket she had found earlier while exploring the room. It was just a plain black wool blanket, but it would serve her purpose.

She quickly wrapped it around her, covering everything except her head and feet. "Now can you answer me?" she asked looking back at Hook.

The tension in his hand was gone, as his hand lay limp by his side. His eyes were no longer focused on her body, but on her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Sam tried as hard as she could not to smile, but her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Very well. How was your trip around the deck and back?"

Hook narrowed his eyes. The girl was laughing at him. "Fine, and might I enquire as to what is so funny?"

Sam couldn't help smiling now. "What are you talking about?"

Hook narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He picked up the bags by his feet and tossed it to the girl. "I believe that this belongs to you."

Sam glanced at the bag by her feet before picking it up and opening it up. "My Clothes!"

Hook nodded. "It appears that I grabbed it on my way out of your home. Perhaps now you will wear something more appropriate."

Sam smiled again. "Oh really? And here I thought that you liked the way I was dressed."

Hook narrowed his eyes at the smiling girl, but for some reason he didn't feel angry with her. "Indeed, change clothes and then lunch will be served. "

Sam sighed. "Then you're sending me home," she said. Hook narrowed his eyes.

"Not a chance," he said before leaving his quarters. Sam watched him leave before grabbing her bag and chunking it at the door after him.

"You bastard," she yelled before sighing. He wouldn't care what she thought of him. His thoughts were purely on revenge.

Hook left the girl and locked the door behind him. He couldn't risk her escaping, finding Pan, and then convincing that brat to take her back to London. That would take everything from him, his perfect revenge.

Sam opened her bag and smiled. Inside were all her clothes, her hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and her small teddy bear from when she was a child. She pulled the old bear out and gave him a hug. The last remaining piece from her childhood that she hadn't grown out of, that was given to her by Granny. She had told her that it had once belonged to her younger brother Michael when he was young. Both Michael and her other brother John had died early on during the war. It was perfectly dreadful.

Samantha sighed before pulling out her clothes. Now, what would she wear today?

Hook enjoyed his second trip around the ship. The galley was well stocked, thanks to the crew's fishing and hunting skills. After his second stroll, Hook found it necessary to return to his cabin. The weather was getting cold as snow fell from the sky, signaling that Peter had left the island.

Sam had just finished dressing and was brushing her shoulder length hair when Hook entered mumbling something about the weather and Pan.

A cool breeze followed Hook into the cabin, causing Sam to shiver. "How did it get cold so fast?"

Hook looked up at girl who had suddenly spoken. In a way he had forgotten that she was even there. She looked much better now, but very different then any woman he had ever seen.

Instead of a dress she wore pants, that looked made out a strange material. Her shirt was also strange. It seemed to have to be pulled over her head, as it didn't have any buttons at all. It also had writing on it that said, "When I snap, you're the first on the list" and had short sleeves. On her feet was the strangest pair of boots he had ever seen. They were small, white, and had ties of some sort.

Hook turned back to her eyes. She was looking at him quite strangely, like she hadn't looked at him before.

"May I ask what you are staring at?"

"You're clothes," she said simply. Hook looked down at himself then back up at the girl. "They are quite strange."

Hook felt like laughing. His clothes were strange?

Sam observed the captain. She had been so preoccupied before that she hadn't really noticed his clothes or anything about him, except his eyes. His hair was long, longer than hers, as black as the night and quite curly. He had high cheekbones, strong jaw, a black mustache that looked well-kept, full lips, and elegant eyebrows. He was dressed elegantly too. He was wearing an over decorated blue jacket, that brought out his eyes, with gold markings and buttons. He was wearing matching breeches, a blue silk shirt beneath that. On his feet was a pair of black boots with gold on them. Around his waist were a blue sash with a sword attached and a gun on the other side. Of course there was the hook on his right hand, a sterling silver against all that gold.

He really was a handsome man, something her Granny had neglected to mention to her before.

Sam noticed Hook observing her clothes and realized that he may not have seen clothes like hers here.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?"

Hook looked back up at the girl. She was observing him again. This time she noticed that he was looking at her clothes.

"You say my clothes are strange," he said. "But I think that yours are more so."

Sam narrowed her gray eyes at him, but she smiled at him and shook her head. "You think this is bad, you should see some of the other things girls where. Most are more revealing than what I was wearing earlier."

Hook's eyes widened. "Ladies actually walk around in such clothing."

Sam snorted before picking up her bear and placing him back in her bag. "I don't think that there are any real ladies left in the world, except for older women who grew up that way."

Hook was quite surprised. No more ladies in the world? Women walked around dressed in revealing outfits? Had the world changed that much while he had been in this cursed place?

Sam wasn't paying any attention to Hook now. She was freezing and was hoping that there was a sweater in her bag. She was digging through her clothes until she got near the bottom. There she found her MP3 player, her favorite books, her razor, make-up, and other necessities, but no sweaters.

"Damn it," she said wrapping her arms around herself. Hook glanced back up at the girl. She was obviously freezing. The cold weather had snuck up on them thanks to the damn boy deciding to head out without any warning.

He removed his coat and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around her freezing body. Hook moved across the cabin and lit the stove, warming the cabin within minutes.

The minute she wrapped the jacket around her body, Sam felt warmer. She was surrounded by the scent of tobacco, gunpowder, and rum. In actuality it was quite pleasant, like nothing she had ever experienced.

She turned back to Hook, who had just lit the stove and smiled. "Thank you," she said snuggling into the jacket.

Hook turned to the girl and nodded before sitting in a nearby chair. "Tell me more of this world," he said.

Sam smiled. "I will, if you agree to take me home immediately."

"No," Hook said raising an eyebrow.

"Then no stories," Sam said again. She was being stubborn, and she knew it, but she had to go back. Her Granny would worry about her.

"You will be returned to your home in London without harm when Wendy had died. Only then will I release you."

"How are you going to know when she passes?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hook shrugged. "I will send one of my men there to check on her once a year. If she is still living then you will remain here for another year. If she has died then you will be promptly returned."

Sam groaned. "That means that I am going to have to celebrate my 18th birthday here on a ship with a bunch of mangy pirates and their arrogant, overdressed, pompous ass of a captain who isn't enough of a gentleman to allow a woman to return to her sick Granny. What a wonderful feeling."

Hook raised his eyebrow. This girl was only 17?

Smee knocked and then entered the cabin with lunch on a tray. His eyes wandered to the girl before looking back at the captain. Hook had a thoughtful look on his face while staring at the girl.

"Brought ya lunch cap'n," he said placing the covered dish on the table near Hook before leaving.

Suddenly Sam felt very hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, probably on the plane and that wasn't the best food in the world.

Hook watched the girl react to the sight of the covered platter. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Girl, must you eye our lunch like that?"

"Like what?" Sam said still not taking her eyes off the platter. What was under that cover?

"Like you haven't eaten in several days. Doesn't your dear Granny Wendy feed you properly?"

"I had only just arrived from America today," Sam said, not noticing the strange look on Hook's face. "The food served on the plane wasn't very good anyways."

Hook narrowed his eyes. "What the devil are you talking about girl?"

Sam finally looked up at the captain. She sighed and shook her head. "I forgot that you have no idea what I'm talking about. Come on, let's eat."

Hook debated on whether or not to let her eat until she told him what she was talking about, but the look in her eyes seemed desperate to get food into her stomach.

Hook sighed and decided that he would ask her when she wasn't preoccupied with lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**You asked for longer chapters, so here ya go. I don't own Peter Pan, but I do own Samantha and Ronny. Enjoy!**

**Samantha may seem to be acting a little childish in this chapter, but something happens to her that is kind of a shock so it is to be expected. Hook is also a little OOC.**

Lunch was an interesting affair.

Hook was amazed by how much food Sam could eat, being as small as she was. They were enjoying ham, mashed potatoes, rice, and green beans and almost all of it was gone.

Sam smiled as she took another scoop of rice and placed it on her plate. "I have never been this hungry in my life."

Hook sat back and enjoyed his cup of rum. He had already eaten his fill and was entertained by how much the girl could eat.

"I never would have thought that any woman could eat as much as you just have," he said as she swallowed another mouthful of rice. She shrugged.

"I have always been a big eater."

Hook took another sip of his rum. The cabin had warmed up enough that the girl had removed his jacket, but she still hadn't returned it to him. Instead it just lay bunched around her slender waist.

"So, why did the weather change so drastically?"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Did Miss Wendy not explain how the weather in Neverland works?"

Sam took another bite off her fork and shook her head. Hook sighed.

"The weather is affected by the emotions of one little boy."

Sam nodded. "Pan," she said nodding. "That's so fucking stupid."

Hook almost spit out the rum he was drinking. He couldn't believe the language this girl was using.

"Excuse me?"

"It's fucking stupid that the whole of Neverland has to be subjected to the emotions of one little boy through drastic changes in the weather. What asshole came up with that idea?"

Sam looked up at Hook's shocked expression and rolled her eyes.

"I know. I know, I swear worse than a sailor, but that's just how I am."

"My dear, that was worse than any pirate I have ever heard."

Sam shrugged before pushing her plate away. "I'm stuffed."

Hook took another sip of his rum before standing. "I was starting to think you would never stop."

Sam narrowed her eyes before standing and walking to her bag. Hook watched her with wary eyes. She dug through all her clothes until she found what she was looking for. A small device with some sort of string attached to it. At the other end of the string, it split into two ends.

Sam took each end of the string and placed them in her ears before turning to the small square device in her hands and pushing a button. Her head started bobbing and she smiled to herself.

Her smile was quite charming, if Hook did say so himself. It was one of those smiles that lit up a room, or would warm up a heart when aimed at a certain person. For a moment, Hook wished it were aimed at him.

She started humming a strange tune, even singing a bit. The song was one he had never heard.

Sam closed her eyes and blocked everything out, including the pirate-captain standing nearby. It was something she did quite often. With her mind blocking everything out, it was no wonder what she did next.

With the music flowing through her Sam started dancing to it. Hook almost dropped his glass of rum. Her hips were swaying to an invisible beat that only she could hear. It was quite a seductive dance.

She moved about the cabin with her eyes closed. Every now and again she would bump into sometimes but she would just laugh and then move in another direction. Eventually she maneuvered her way around Hook's desk until she bumped into Hook himself.

Her eyes opened as she bumped into the softer object. She looked up at the fearsome pirate, as her face became bright red. She removed her earphones and looked up at him quite embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own world. I do that occasionally," she said looking up at him.

A strange noise came to Hook's ears as she spoke causing him to look for the source. Sam smiled. It was her music that he was hearing.

She pushed another button and the music stopped. Hook looked down at her suddenly, with his piercing blue eyes. Samantha couldn't breathe.

He was so handsome that she couldn't look away. His blue eyes felt like they were piercing through to her very soul.

Hook was himself enamored with the young girl. Her gray eyes were filled with adventure and surprise while her cheeks were still red with embarrassment as her blonde hair framed her oval face.

The ship suddenly jolted, knocking Sam into Hook's chest. It took her several seconds to realize that she was pressed against him and that his right arm was around her.

She pulled away so fast that she fell to the ground. Hook looked down at the girl, while both were trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

A knock on the cabin door brought them back into their reality. Hook moved to the door as quickly as he could, glad for the distraction of what he was feeling.

It was Smee at the door. "Cap'n, it's Pan." Hook moved out of the cabin, his eyes on the skies, leaving Sam on the floor alone.

Sam heard what was occurring, but she didn't dare move. Something was going on that was bigger than anything she had ever known. Whatever it was, she didn't know if it was something she wanted or if it was something she didn't.

Hook was outside yelling, but Sam didn't know what he was saying. She had to get out of there before something else happened.

Sam stood and looked at the windows in the cabin. They were big enough that she could climb out of them. She could swim to Neverland and perhaps find Peter Pan that her Granny often spoke of. He wouldn't hesitate to take her back to London if she asked him.

Sam moved back to her bag, but then realized that she couldn't take it with her. The electronic stuff would get water in it and not work anymore. She sighed and only grabbed her bear. It wasn't like she was going to remain here any longer anyways and she could always buy new things.

Using one of Hook's sashes, Sam tied her small bear to her body before opening a window to find it surprisingly warm outside. Slowly she leaned out of the window and looked down at the water and then up at the island.

"Looks like it'll take a while to get there, but that's okay. Anything to get home to Granny, and keep Hook from having his revenge."

Sam climbed out the window and jumped into the water below.

The first thing she noticed was how cold the water was. It was warmer than one would thing after being covered in ice, but still cold enough to make her want out of it fast. Whatever had Hook distracted was hopefully enough to let her get away before anything else happened.

Checking to make sure her bear was still firmly attached, Samantha started swimming toward the island. Luckily she had been on a swim team at her last high school, for the whole three months she was there anyways.

It was tiring, but Sam knew she had to reach that island not only for her Granny, but also for her own peace of mind.

Hook tried again to get the damn flying pest, but once again Pan escaped his clutches. The battle had just been for fun for Pan. He flew in close, just enough to annoy Hook, before flying back up into the cotton candy colored clouds. He did this several times, each time avoiding the cannonball that Hook had planned for him, before finally flying off to the island, leaving Hook in defeat once again.

His crew stayed away from him, each knowing what would happen if they ventured too close. Hook's eyes glowed red as she slammed his hook down onto the ship's railing. His eyes scanned the island for where Peter had disappeared. Since the incident with Wendy, Pan had moved his hideout elsewhere on the island.

No one knew where it was except for his newest batch of Lost Boys, each too loyal to Pan to be swayed.

Hook returned to his cabin, angry at being defeated yet again by a boy. He walked over to his desk and was about to sit down when her heard something crack under his feet.

He looked down and there was the same object Sam had been holding earlier that had produced all those strange sounds, now broken under his feet.

Hook looked around his cabin and saw no sign of Sam there. "Come out," he said forcefully. It was then he noticed the open window. He rushed over the window and looked out. There in the distance was a small object swimming toward the island.

"Blast that girl," he said rushing out of his cabin. "Smee," he said exiting his cabin, "get a long boat ready. The girl has escaped and we must reach her before she gets to the island."

The boat was readied very quickly, in hopes of avoiding the captain's temper. Hook climbed into the boat along with a couple other pirates. They headed off in the direction that Sam was as fast as they could.

Sam's arms and legs were burning. She was swimming as fast as she could to get to the island. All her thoughts were on getting home to Granny and seeing her smiling face. Sam was so preoccupied with the island, that she didn't notice the creatures below her, until one grabbed her.

Without warning she was pulled under the water. Sam looked all around her as she struggled back to the surface. There was the creature holding her ankle under the water. Looking down, Sam almost screamed.

It was a mermaid, like the one's in her Granny's stories. Smiling wickedly, the mermaid held her down just far enough to where she could reach her hands above the surface, but not get the air she needed.

Sam fought desperately against the mermaid, praying against all things holy that she would not die here.

She was beginning to feel light-headed due to the lack of oxygen as her arms flailed about in the air. She started to panic as she kicked against the mermaid's hand that was holding her in place.

It was starting to get black around her eyes and she knew that if she didn't get air soon she would pass out.

Sam couldn't fight anymore as she let out the air she had been holding onto desperately. The darkness started to completely consume her when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, out of the grasp of the mermaid.

She started coughing and grasping to the first thing she could reach. It was rather soft and velvety under her fingers. She vaguely remembered that someone was holding her and that she was sitting in someone's lap, but it wasn't until she heard his voice that she realized what had happened.

"Now you know better than to try and escape from me," Hook said causing the cold, wet girl to look up at him. It was his lap she was sitting in and his jacket she was grasping. She looked around her and there was Smee and two other pirates and there in the distance, but getting closer with every second, was the Jolly Roger.

It was then that she remembered her bear. She glanced down and there, still attached to her waist, was her small teddy bear.

"Thank God," she said as she grabbed her bear and hugged it to her chest. Hook was a little surprised at this childish action, but it didn't repulse him. In fact, it made his chest warm up as he saw the happiness on her face.

The air chilled her wet skin so she snuggled unknowingly closer to Hook to keep warm. Hook didn't move as girl curled up closer to him. It was quite nice despite the fact she was soaking wet.

When they finally reached the Jolly Roger, Hook forced the girl to climb the ladder before him. Sam climbed slowly up the ladder before climbing over the edge of the ship and onto the deck, still clutching her bear close. Within seconds Hook was at her side with his right arm around her waist, guiding her to his cabin.

Sam couldn't believe what had almost happened to her. She had almost died out there. She would never have seen her family again, never known what it was like to find bliss in the arms of the one she loved, never been a mother, and so many other things she had yet to experience.

Hook was livid. Those mermaids were all in these waters around Neverland and it was by extreme luck that he had gotten to her before she drowned.

Hook opened the door to his cabin and escorted the girl in before violently slamming the door behind him.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at her. Sam kept her back to him. Hook walked passed the wet girl and continued to yell at her while making himself a glass of rum.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if we hadn't reached you in time? You would have died. Is that what you wanted? To never see your family again?"

Hook waited for an answer, but didn't get one. He turned around and noticed that the girl was just standing there holding onto that wet bear like it was a lifeline. Her blonde hair was hanging around her face as she stared at the ground.

"Answer me girl!"

Still she said nothing. Hook crossed the room and lifted her chin with his hook. The sight there frightened him.

There were no tears on her face or in her eyes. Her gray eyes that so recently held all her emotions were now just void of any emotions at all. They were lifeless almost.

"Girl?"

"I have a name," she said. No anger or resentment, just fact.

"I know that," Hook said a little softer. "It's Samantha isn't it?"

She nodded as she held her bear closer to her chest. Hook noticed this and looked down at the bear.

"Does your bear have a name?" he asked, really not caring, but wanting her to relax a bit. He wanted her to go back to the way she was before.

"His name is Ronny," she said in that same lifeless tone.

Hook nodded. He held out his left hand. "Can I see him?"

The seventeen-year-old tightened her grip on the bear. For the first time since he met her he heard fear in her voice. "You'll hurt him."

Hook wanted to roll his eyes, but the sight of fear on the girl's face was quite alarming. She had never shown fear to him even when faced with a near death experience at the end of it.

"I won't hurt him. I just want to set him over there by the fire so he'll dry."

Sam's gray eyes connected with his blue ones. "You promise?"

Hook nodded. "I promise, and I am a man of my word."

Sam looked back down at Ronny before placing him gently into Hook's outstretched hand. She watched him carefully as he placed the bear by the open stove near the fire, but far enough away that he would burn.

Sam kept her eyes on the bear, even as Hook approached her. He blocked her line of vision forcing her to look up at him.

For several moments he just stood there looking down at the girl. She seemed to be coming back to reality after her near death experience.

Hook looked down at the girl and noticed that she was slightly shivering. "You need to take off those wet clothes and put on some dry ones or you'll catch cold."

"What does it matter?" Hook raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm in a place where no one really cares about me, so why should I bother with changing clothes or getting warm again. The only person here I know is you," Sam said looking up at him. "You who don't care for anyone but yourself. You stay here in this little fantasy world fighting with a little boy who flies. So, what should it matter if I change clothes or not, you don't care."

Hook said nothing, just walked passed her and opened the cabin door. He turned back and looked at her, still standing in the same place that she was all this time.

"Change if you want to, but know this. If you catch cold, don't be expecting any sympathy from me."

"I won't."

Hook slammed the door and headed out on deck, slashing at the first man he came across and tossing him overboard.

Sam fell to her knees and started to cry. She had almost died, and yet there was no one here who cared.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Peter Pan, only Sam and all her posessions. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

Hook stayed away from the Captain's quarters until it was time for the evening meal. He spoke to Smee about delivering dinner to the cabin before heading there himself.

He waited several seconds before opening the door. Sam was sitting in a chair by the fire, with Ronny in her lap. However, it was the lack of clothing she was wearing that caught his attention.

She was wrapped up in a blanket, an arm wrapped around the bear, and the other arm resting on the chair arm. She was asleep, her head resting against the side of the chair.

Hook walked over to the chair quietly. The blanket was wrapped around her chest, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. Her blonde hair was dry now and hanging by her face. The setting sun was shining in through the windows, illuminating the cabin.

In the light of the fire combined with the light coming in from the window Sam looked like an angel.

Hook just stood there for several seconds watching her sleep. It was quite a strange sight. The evil pirate-captain standing by the fire staring down at the young girl taking a nap in his chair dressed in only a blanket holding a teddy bear.

Sam whimpered in her sleep as she lifted her arms in the air, arching her back as she stretched in her sleep.

Hook's breath caught in his throat. The fabric stretched over her breasts as she arched her back.

Sam leaned back and relaxed again. She sighed in her sleep before pulling Ronny closer and settling back into her sleep. Hook just watched before he heard a knock on the door.

Smee entered seconds later with dinner. Hook nodded for him to set up the meal and then leave.

Once Smee was gone, Hook reached out and touched Sam's shoulder. Once his hand touched her soft skin, a slight tingle ran from his fingers up his arm and throughout his body. He jerked his hand back like he had touched fire.

Sam sighed again before leaning on the other side of the chair. Her hair swung round brushing lightly against his fingers. Hook took a step back from the girl and then looked down at his hand.

The tingling feeling was still there in his fingertips. He looked back down at the young girl. She reminded him a little of Wendy, but she was also very different. Unlike Wendy's darker hair, Samantha had the lightest hair he had seen in a long time, even lighter than that damn Peter Pan. Her eyes, when opened, were as gray as the sky when Pan was gone or upset.

The memory of the softness of her skin was still ingrained on his memory, despite the fact that he had only touched her for a second.

Hook walked over and sat down at the table that had been set up for dinner. He couldn't stop the tingles running through his body from that slight touch.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he said angrily. Sam yawned and sat up.

"What was that?"

Hook turned to the girl sitting in his chair by the fire. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders resting along her collarbone. Her bright gray eyes turned to Hook sitting at the table.

For several moments they just sat there staring at each other. Then Sam noticed the food and how hungry she was.

"That looks delicious," she said standing, placing Ronny on the chair and grabbing the top of her makeshift gown.

She moved to the table carefully so as to not drop her blanket. Hook watched her closely as she moved. In his mind he was thinking how nice it would be if she suddenly dropped the blanket.

Sam made it to the table and sat down without losing an inch on her blanket, much to Hook's disappointment.

"Why didn't you wake me and tell me the food was here?" she asked picking up a piece of chicken and placing it on her plate.

"You were looking quite peaceful where you were, almost like you were dead," Hook said. Once the words were out of his mouth, he wished he had never said them.

Instantly Sam's eyes glazed over and she paused while serving herself some rice. "I see," she said.

She lowered her plate in front of her and started to eat slowly. Hook got himself some food as well and began to eat.

The silence in the room was only broken by the occasional clanging of silverware as both of them ate. Sam looked up at the captain as he ate.

He had a refined dignity about him as he ate, even with the hook in place. Watching him from under her eyelashes she watched as he took another forkful of rice and ate it before using his hook to help cut his meat flawlessly.

Hook could feel her eyes on him and smiled inwardly. "Do you always watch people when they eat?"

"Whoa," she said blushing and looking back down at her food. "Déjà vu."

"Yes, now is there a reason you were watching me as I ate?"

Sam kept her eyes on her food. "I wanted to thank you for saving me," she said quietly. Hook lowered his fork and just stared at her.

"I was sure that I was going to die, and then you showed up and saved me. Totally out of character for you," she continued with a small smile. "So…thank you."

Hook said nothing for several seconds. She was actually thanking him for saving her?

"It was nothing. If you had died then whom would I be sitting here eating dinner with? Smee?"

Sam laughed at that. It was the first time she had laughed since the incident earlier that day. "Thank you again," she said.

"For what?"

"For making me laugh," she replied before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her food.

Hook watched her for a few seconds before returning to his food. For some reason, the idea of making her laugh more often seemed to appeal to him.

Dinner passed quickly, and soon Hook was sitting by the fire drinking a glass of brandy while Sam was reading more of Moby Dick.

Sam finished the chapter before looking up at the captain in his chair. "What will happen to me if I remain here?"

Hook turned to look at her.

"Will I age, or will I remain the same for all time, like you and Pan? If I stayed here and never took any risks, would I ever die?"

"What a strange question for a young girl to be asking?"

Sam closed her eyes and sighed before looking up at the captain again. "I just want to know what will happen to me if I am forced to remain here for a long period of time?"

"You will age like the rest of us, with years passing but no changes ever occurring to you physically."

Sam nodded before returning to her book.

Hook's eyes returned to the dying fire as he took another drink of his brandy. In truth he didn't know what would happen to her if she were forced to remain her for too long. Both he and Pan are a part of this world and grow and change with it. Her being from London would change her, like the short time here had changed Wendy.

"My birthday is in two weeks," Sam said catching Hook's attention. He looked up at where she had been and noticed that she had moved to the window. She was holding her bear again and staring out at the water.

"Is it?" Hook said semi-curious about why she would have brought it up.

"Are you seriously going to force me to stay here on this ship with a bunch of people that I don't know to celebrate such an important event?"

Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't I return home, for a few days? Just for my birthday?"

Hook continued to watch her. She appeared tense, probably due to her recent request, and wasn't looking at him.

"I'll think about it," he said. Did those words actually come out of his mouth?

Sam let out the breath she had been holding. He was going to think about it. That was more than what she could hope for given the circumstances.

"Thank you," she said turning to him.

Hook finished his glass and stood. "I believe it is time to retire," he said firmly.

Sam nodded before frowning slightly. "There is one thing I'd like to ask you."

Hook looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Where am I to sleep?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Peter Pan.**

**Okay, it might be a little while before I update again. I have a couple tests coming up that I have to study for, so I apologize for the wait in advance. Now, enjoy!**

Hook could have smacked himself. With all the excitement of the day, he had forgotten to acquire a place for the girl to sleep. He couldn't have her sleeping too far away in case she tried to escape again, yet there was no other place in his personal chambers, other than his bed, for someone to sleep. Even then, he couldn't risk her trying to attack him in his sleep.

His mind worked quickly to come up with a suitable solution to this problem.

"I could just sleep in this chair," Sam said suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

She was sitting in his large, overly stuffed, chair sitting behind his desk. Her head was resting against the back corner while her legs were hanging over the arm. In her arms was the small bear held closely against her chest.

"Yes, this is quite comfortable," she said relaxing. The day's events swept over her as she shut her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

Hook just stood there and watched her fall asleep. She seemed so peaceful right now, and trusting. She trusted him not to kill her while she slept. It was a remarkable feeling, being trusted like that.

Hook grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed and draped it over the sleeping young lady. For the next few minutes he just stood there and watched her sleep. She had been more trouble than Pan in one day than Pan had been in all the time Hook had been in Neverland, yet he didn't want to kill her.

Hook walked over to his bed and quickly removed his shirt and his leather restraint that held his hook in place. He slipped off his boots and removed his stockings. He reached to remove his breeches, but he glanced up and looked at the Sam sleeping in the chair, almost like a child.

It would not be proper for him to sleep naked in the room with a young lady present, even if she didn't act lady-like.

Hook crawled into his bed with his pants still on and sighed. It had been years since he had slept with any clothes on. It wasn't too often that Pan attacked at night anyways.

Relaxing his head on his pillow Hook allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

This was how it was for the next few days. Hook would leave Sam alone in his cabin during the day to attend to his duties as captain. While the captain was away, Sam would read, listen to music, and sometimes write.

Granted she wasn't as good as her Granny, but writing short romance stories was the one thing she loved to do. Ninety percent of her stories weren't very good, but that was all she could do to not go crazy.

About her third day in Neverland, she discovered Hook's personal collection of Shakespeare plays. She had been looking through his books for something to read when she noticed that a couple of his books had been doubled up to save room. Behind some books about weapons and mystery were the plays.

At first Sam had been surprised to find such literature in the pirate captain's quarters, but then she decided she didn't care and began to read.

The sonnets had never really interested her, so she put them aside for later. Instead she picked up one of her favorites from school, _Much Ado About Nothing,_ and started to read out loud, cause all good plays were meant to be heard and not read.

The hours passed quickly, so fast that she didn't realize how late it was or notice when Hook opened the door.

Being the quick read that she was, Sam was already "acting" out the part where Beatrice hears that Benedick has feelings for her.

Hook entered the cabin to find Sam standing and reading out loud passionately from the play.

"What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true? Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much? Contempt, farewell! And maiden pride, adieu! No glory lives behind the back of such. And, Benedick, love on; I will requite thee, Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand: If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee To bind our loves up in a holy band; For others say thou dost deserve, and I Believe it better than reportingly."

"I didn't know you were such a strong actress," Hook said causing Sam to jump in surprise, "and a fan of Shakespeare as well."

Sam put her hand on her chest to help calm her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me," she said.

Hook nodded. "Obviously," he replied before looking at the book in her hands. "_Much Ado About Nothing_. A wonderful play."

"Yes," Sam said shutting the book and placing it on the table. "I have always loved it since I first read it in school. The fact that Benedick and Beatrice fell in love simply because of a lie is completely interesting to me. I love it."

Sam replaced the book on the shelf before turning back to the captain. "How was your day?"

It was a simple question, asked by her everyday, but today it seemed different.

"What do you want?" he asked. Sam smiled hopeful smile at him.

"An answer to my question from a few days ago. Whether I could go back and visit with my Granny for my birthday?"

Hook nodded. He remembered her request, and was still deciding on it. The problem was that he wasn't sure if she would return once she was back. The only way to assure that she would was to have someone go with her, but none of his crew was trustworthy enough not to due her or Wendy physical harm.

"I know that you don't trust me, but I really want to be with my family on my birthday, not on a ship with a bunch of men I don't know very well. I want to be around people who love me when I enter into adulthood. Surely even you can understand the need to be around those who care about you, right?"

Hood nodded. "I can, but the problem is the fact that I don't trust you any farther than I can throw you. The only way to you could leave would be if a member of my crew were to accompany you."

"That's fine with me," Sam said jumping at the chance to see her Granny again.

"I'm sure it is, but which member would you trust not to harm you or Wendy?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer and then swiftly shut it. He was right, there was no one, unless…

"How about you?"

Hook raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Why couldn't you accompany me?"

"You are forgetting one crucial thing," Hook said taking a step towards her. "I happen to want revenge against Wendy."

"Which is precisely why you won't harm her."

Hook narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Explain."

Sam smiled wider before taking a step toward him so she was standing less than a foot away from him.

"You want Granny to suffer the same fate she condemned you to, remember? She called you 'old, alone, done for' and you want her to experience those things as the ultimate revenge. Because of that you won't harm her, or myself. You also are more decent and well behaved than the other members of your crew, with the exception of Smee. Plus, think of how shocked Granny will be seeing me reappearing suddenly on her doorstep, with you beside me. It may be enough to give her a heart attack."

Hook absorbed this information with an open mind. What she said was true and did make perfect sense.

Sam watched the expressions pass over Hook's face. Truthfully, she hoped he agreed just so she could go home, but another part of her hoped he said no because she didn't want to be forced to leave Granny again, or give her a heart attack.

"I think that would be acceptable," Hook finally said, causing Sam to look back up at him.

"What did you say?" she said unbelieving.

"I think that would work," Hook said before Sam's arms wrapped around his waist as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much," she said against his chest.

Hook didn't move. He was in shock at the feel of someone actually hugging him. He didn't know how to react so he just lifted his arms and wrapped them loosely around her shoulders.

Sam felt his arms surround her and instantly realized what she had done. She was hugging Captain Hook, and it wasn't all together uncomfortable or unnatural. In fact, she felt…safe. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of sea and rum that was Hook and it was instantly committed to memory.

Neither knew how long they stood there holding each other, but if Smee hadn't knocked on the door to deliver dinner, they probably would have stood there forever.

But the knock came and both Hook and Sam jumped away from each other in shock and surprise at what had just occurred.

"Come in," Hook said, not looking at Sam, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Smee entered and set the table, while Sam tried to sort out what was going on in her head. What was going on here?

Sam watched the captain take his seat and begin to eat. Sam sat in her seat across from him and cast quick glances at Hook.

She could still feel his arms around her, even though she knew that they were no longer there. In fact, just thinking about being in his arms again gave Sam a strange stirring in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different. Sam took a deep breath and started to eat herself.

Hook was also thinking about what had happened. He could still feel her soft body against his own and he really wanted it there again, only without the barrier of clothing. Hook mentally shook his head. What was wrong with him? The girl wasn't even 18 for Christ's sake.

After the meal had been finished and they were both in their own respective beds, or chair for Sam, Hook was beginning to think that maybe this trip to London wouldn't be such a good idea after all.


	8. Chapter 8

How they got to London, Sam would never know. She and Hook had met on the deck where they had lowered onto a boat and started out into the open sea that morning.

"How are we going to get to London this way?" Sam asked as the Jolly Roger faded in the distance.

Hook leaned back as the boat drifted out to sea on it's own. "Trust me," he said.

For the next three hours, Sam and Hook sat in the boat in silence with nothing but water around them. Sam was reading while Hook was looking out at the ocean, while casting glances at Sam.

She was reading a different book today, one of her own she had. Her birthday was tomorrow, and they were heading off to spend it with her family. After that they would be returning to the ship, but the situation would be different then, she would be different then.

Hook wouldn't be holding a child anymore, she would be an adult and that would make everything more complicated. It was easy before keeping his men away from a girl, but a woman would be a harder challenge, especially with how pretty she is.

Her blonde hair looked as smooth as silk and shined like the sun in the candlelight. Her gray eyes were stormy when she was angry and bright when she was smiling. Her mind was sharp as well as her tongue. She was smart and…when she hugged him that one time, her body pressed up against his own was quite pleasing.

Hook shook his head mentally. He had to stop this train of thought before he had to protect the girl from himself.

An hour later Hook could see land in the distance. He knew that it was London, cause he had done this before. Sam looked up and dropped her book, causing Hook to turn to her.

"Is that London?" She asked bewildered. "It looks so different from the ocean."

Hook smiled a slight half-smile before returning to his normal scowling face. "Yes, it is quite beautiful."

How they were able to land and not be noticed, Sam didn't know. However, everyone noticed them walking through the streets of London. Of course, how could they not? A girl dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the American flag on it with the message that said "Don't Mess with the U.S.A." walking next to a man with long curly hair, under a large hat and dressed in an outrageous outfit and with a hook from a hand was quite a sight.

"Somehow, I think that you should have changed before we left," Sam said to him quietly.

"Whatever for?"

"Cause everyone is staring at us."

Hook chuckled slightly. "Yes, perhaps I should find some clothing that would allow me to blend in properly."

"Wonderful, we'll do it tomorrow or something. Right now I want to get back home and take a hot bath."

Hook almost faltered in his step at the mental images presenting themselves to him at that small comment. Luckily he had enough control that he didn't miss a single step, and Sam didn't notice his discomfort.

They finally reached Wendy's townhouse. Sam took a deep breath as she rang the bell and waited next to Captain Hook.

There were hurried footsteps to the door and then the sound of the locks being undone and then the door swinging open. There was Wendy with her gray hair escaping from her bun, her brown dress covered with wrinkles, and it looked like she had more wrinkles around her face.

Wendy's blue eyes landed on Sam and instantly filled with tears. Wendy grabbed Sam in a fierce hug and the tears fell from her eyes.

"I was so worried about you Samantha," Wendy said into Sam's shoulder. Sam hugged her Granny back with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine Granny. You worry too much."

Wendy finally pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just glad that you're home now. Come on inside and we'll…"

Wendy's eyes widened as she finally noticed Hook standing behind Sam.

Sam looked from Wendy to Hook and then back to her Granny with concern. She had joked with Hook saying Wendy just might have a heart attack, but she sincerely hoped it didn't happen.

"Sam," Wendy whispered. "What is he doing here?"

Sam smiled slightly and then ushered her Granny inside. "I'll explain in a minute, but let's get inside before we draw more attention than we already have."

Hook shut the door behind him as he entered the house. Wendy was still watching him with apprehensive eyes. Sam guided Wendy into the living room and sat her in the armchair before sitting across from her on the couch. Hook sat next to Sam causing Wendy's eyes to widen even more.

For Sam, it just made her more aware of his large body next to hers and how nice it had felt to have his arms around her just a few nights ago.

"Samantha?" Wendy said breaking Sam out of her thoughts. "Please, tell me what's going on here?"

"Well, first of all I should apologize. I didn't listen to you and lock the window," Sam started.

Sam told the story of how she was captured by pirates, her near death experience, Hook rescuing her (which caused Wendy to look at Hook with confused eyes), and the rest of her stay on the Jolly Roger, with a few details left out here and there.

"That's quite a story," Wendy said. "And, besides that business with the mermaids, you haven't been in any danger?"

Sam nodded, thanking the Gods that Hook hadn't spoken during the entire explanation to bring up when he almost sliced through her with his hook.

"The mermaids were the only ones who tried to inflict any danger on me," Sam said casing a glance at Hook. "The Captain here saved me, just like I said. He also was kind enough to let me come back home for my birthday."

Wendy eyed Hook warily. She didn't trust him, especially now that she knew he was alive. He was a dangerous element and for some reason Wendy felt that Samantha was keeping some information from her.

"I'll be right back," Sam said before walking out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Hook and Wendy alone. Once Wendy was sure that Sam was out of hearing range, she spoke to the captain.

"What do you think you are doing with my Samantha?" Wendy said harshly. Hook raised an eyebrow at the older woman. She hadn't changed a bit in her attitude.

"I believe that I was saving her from certain death. Surely you remember how dangerous the mermaids are?"

"That is not what I meant. Why did you kidnap Sam? What use is she to you?"

Hook sighed. He didn't want to admit to making a mistake, but he wasn't in the mood for coming up with an acceptable lie either. "I made a miscalculation in the number of years that had passed and believed her to be you."

Wendy raised her eyebrows. Hook admitted to making a mistake?

"In any case, she is here now for the time being and you should make the most of it."

"What do you mean 'for the time being?'"

"She will be returning to the Jolly Roger with me in three days time."

"What! Why?"

"She is my prisoner and will do as I command."

"What if she doesn't want to return with you?"

"I have her word that she will leave without a fight when the time comes."

Wendy was running out of options. Sam had willingly agreed to return with Hook to his ship, but for what reason?

Sam entered the room again. "So, what did you guys talk about while I was gone?"

Hook stood and addressed Sam. "We were simply discussing your birthday arrangements."

Wendy stood and walked passed Hook and right up to Sam. "We are going to talk later tonight, okay?" Wendy said with a forced smile. Sam smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, Granny."

Wendy nodded before turning to the Captain. "Follow me and I'll show you to your room, Captain Hook."

Hook nodded and both he and Sam followed Wendy up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Peter Pan. **

**Sorry about the wait. Was really busy with loads of stuff and finally found some time to write. Enjoy!**

Sam entered her Granny's bedroom knowing what was coming. Granny is concerned for her, which is how she should feel, and she wasn't going to like the arrangements.

"Samantha Elizabeth Evans, you better explain this to me because I certainly don't understand this!" Wendy said with her hands on her hips.

Sam sighed. She had expected anger and confusion and that is exactly what she was going to get. "What would you like to know specifically?"

"Everything you are hiding from me. I refuse to believe that….that codfish didn't harm you in any way."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Codfish?" She said with a slight smile. That would be something she would have to remember for later.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the girl. "This is a serious discussion. What do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You agreed to return to the Jolly Roger peacefully? Why would you agree to something so ridiculous?"

Sam sighed. "It was either agree to go back to the ship peacefully or not come at all. Which would you have preferred?"

Wendy sighed. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked thinking of how her granddaughter's story seemed to have some holes in it.

"What do you mean? I told you everything when I arrived. I only have three days, so instead of arguing with me why don't you embrace the time we have together?"

Wendy sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Sam down next to her. "Tomorrow you will be 18, legally an adult, and you would willingly put yourself in danger by returning to that pirate ship."

"The Captain will not allow anything bad to happen to me."

"Do you seriously believe he can protect you from himself?"

Sam said nothing. Wendy was right about that. Protecting her from the other pirates was easy, but Hook protecting her from himself was a downright difficult task. He had almost killed her once. The image of that hook slashing down at her rose in her memories causing tears to come Sam's eyes.

Wendy put her arms around Sam as she cried. "I know that you think you can handle yourself around him, but the fact of the matter is that it is entirely possible that something could happen and all would be lost. Do you really want to take that chance?"

Sam closed her eyes tightly, for once seriously considering the consequences. What would happen to her if she returned to the Jolly Roger? Would things continue as they had been or would they change now that she was a year older?

An image of forget-me-not blue eyes flashed through her head suddenly. While she knew the eyes belonged to the captain, and knew that they could change to blood red at any moment, the eyes brought a sense of calm to her and she was able to smile.

"Granny," Sam said quietly, "I don't believe that Captain Hook would intentionally harm me. Besides, didn't Peter once say that to die would be an awfully big adventure?"

Wendy pulled back and looked at her suddenly calm granddaughter. "Sam?"

"I have lived my entire life in uncertainty, and I am not about to change that now. I have never had any adventures like you had with Peter all those years ago. This is my adventure, and if I should die then that will be an adventure too."

"I am not just talking about death Sam."

Sam's eyes widened slightly before she calmed herself again. "I do not believe the Captain would do such a thing. Besides, I know enough to protect myself from him if he should lose control of his senses."

Wendy laughed slightly before taking Sam's hand in her own. "That's good to know, but couldn't you reconsider staying. I would even take you to the airport tonight and send you home to save you from…"

"It's alright Granny," Sam said. For some reason the idea of returning to the Jolly Roger wasn't as frightening as it once was. "I'll be fine."

With that Sam stood and left her Granny sitting on the bed.

Sam's birthday passed smoothly with only Hook and Wendy in attendance as Sam blew out the candles and opened her presents. Her parents had given her a new book and Wendy had given her a journal and a new pen.

"This is for you to write all your adventures down in," she had said.

Now that it was time to leave, Sam was beginning to feel…something. It wasn't quite fear, or nervousness. More like anticipation and confusion. The words her Granny had spoken to her only three days ago were still ringing in her head. Would things change now that she had passed into adulthood?

"Are you coming?" came the velvet voice of the captain from behind her. Sam jumped before turning to face him.

"Must you sneak up on me all the time?"

"I must. Are you ready to leave?"

Sam looked about the room before looking back at the captain. "I suppose so."

Without noticing, both Sam and Hook reached for Sam's bag, which lay on the floor between them. Their heads connected and Sam fell to the floor rubbing her head while the captain remained standing with his own hand to his head.

"Sorry," Sam said preparing to stand.

"It is of not importance, " Hook said offering his hand to Sam. She accepted and suddenly found herself in Hook's arms.

For a moment neither moved.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. It was one she was rapidly growing to love. The feel of his arms around her, even the hook pressed against her back, were all something she felt she could easily grow accustomed to.

Hook liked the way she felt against him. For almost three weeks he had tried to forget the feeling, but now with her back in his arms he didn't know why he didn't just keep her there all the time.

Sam pulled back slightly and looked up into Hook's blue eyes. There was something in them she recognized, but had once run from. Now it caused her to feel like she should do things she had never done before.

Hook looked down at her lips, which were begging to be kissed. The need to taste her was strong, but he knew that he had to control himself. He had to release her.

Hook dropped his arms and stepped back from her with much reluctance. There was a strange tightening in his chest as he did this, but what it meant he wasn't sure.

"We must go now," he said firmly before leaving the room before he did something foolish. A pair of gray eyes followed him with a longing he didn't notice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Peter Pan. Hook is going to seem so OOC but I can't help it. It just happens when I write stuff like this.**

They reached the ship in record time compared to their first trip. She noticed only one thing though; this time the trip was silent.

Sam didn't know what was wrong, or what to say, so she said nothing. His mind was obviously elsewhere and it could be disastrous to her health to interrupt him.

She was given her own cabin near the captain's complete with a lock only she, Hook, and Smee had a key to. At first she thought that was a little extreme, but after spending a whole day afraid of the looks some of the pirates were giving her, she found that she appreciated the lock on her door.

Smee had installed it for her and given her the key. When she asked why he just raised an eyebrow and walked away.

The first night back she locked her door and went to bed. At one point during the night, she heard a strange sound at her door. Someone was trying to break into her room. The rest of that night she sat on the edge of her bed holding a candlestick watching the door and waiting for it to just fall down.

She was never person that could be easily be scared, but she was still in a strange place.

She began working out in her room. She had to get in shape in case something happened. She had to protect herself, or else those karate lessons she had taken were worthless.

She had a punching bag set up. It was really just a potato sack filled with sand, but that was good enough for her. Everyday she spent locked up in her room working out and training. It got to the point where her body was almost nothing but muscle.

Hook had almost all but forgotten about the girl. For almost three months he had hardly seen her, and the few times he did she was heading into her room and locking the door as fast as she could.

He had a feeling this had something to do with that pirate who had tried to break into her room that first night back. He had taken care of that pirate in his own way and the rest of them learned quickly not to mess with the girl or face the wrath of his hook.

Three months and still he could not forget the feel of her in his arms, the look in her eyes. He wanted her and he often dreamed about her. Getting her out of his head was proving a more difficult task than he thought.

Then one night he saw her by the railing of the ship looking up at the stars.

It was a clear night and she was standing there by the edge of the ship when he exited his quarters to inspect the ship. He just stopped where he was and watched her from the shadows.

She was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Her blonde hair was up in a small ponytail and she looked like she had been sweating recently.

She looked slightly different than she had before. He knew that she hadn't been eating as much lately, but when Smee had carried a potato sack full of sand into her room he was beginning to get curious as to what she did all day.

Smee had said that she had wanted the potato sack for her to punch and work out on.

It had sounded strange, but looking at her now in the moonlight, it was exactly what she had been doing.

Every muscle on her body was now well defined and she looked as skinny as a rail post. It made him want to go over there and make her eat something.

She took a deep breath then and looked toward the sky. She seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. He just stood there and watched her.

Sam decided that she needed some air, and food. She was hungry. After almost three months of eating very little she was in the mood for some real food.

However, there had been no one in the kitchen and she was not about to go in there alone with only one entrance and exit and almost no room to protect herself in. Someone could easily sneak up on her in there. So, she decided to head out to above deck where she could look up at the stars.

His blue eyes watched her carefully as she sighed and began talking to herself.

"God, I'm hungry," she said out loud.

Hook moved out of the shadows and towards her very slowly as she talked.

"What I wouldn't give for a PB and J sandwich right now."

"A what?"

Sam gasped as she whipped around almost decking the captain. Luckily he was faster than her and caught her flying fist with ease.

"Jeez, you scared me half to death. Couldn't you make some noise or something when you walk?"

"It is my ship and I walk how I please on it. Now, what is a…BB and J sandwich?"

Sam relaxed her hand enough to where Hook could release it if he chose, but he didn't, and she didn't notice.

"A PB and J sandwich you mean. It is bread with peanut butter and jelly between the slices."

"Ah…" Hook said having no idea what peanut butter and jelly actually was. "I heard that you were hungry, why didn't you just go to the kitchen and make yourself something?"

Sam's eyes hardened slightly. "The kitchen doesn't provide enough space for me to adequately protect myself if I need to. I would be basically defenseless."

It was then she noticed her hand in Hook's and gently removed it though she didn't want to. The look in his eyes was back and as much as she wanted to explore that, she wouldn't let herself.

"Where is Smee? Surely he could have made you something."

"No offense sir, but it is awfully late and I didn't want to wake him at such a late hour."

Suddenly Sam's stomach let out a loud growl, which caused Sam's face to turn several shades of pink.

"Come," Hook said. "I am not about to let you go hungry while on my ship."

Sam followed the captain down to the kitchen and instructed her to make anything she wanted. "I will make sure that no one disturbs you," he said, although he already knew that they wouldn't for fear of his hook.

Sam nodded her thanks to the captain before heading in and finding everything she needed to make a sandwich.

She found the bread, some turkey made for the captain's dinner, lettuce, tomatoes, and a knife and started making her sandwich.

Hook watched as she worked, quite amazed by her ability to use a knife correctly. Most women that he knew, and that wasn't many anymore, couldn't hold a knife right let alone use it.

Before he realized it he was standing next to her in the kitchen, watching her work.

"You use a knife very well," he said standing next to her in the small room. Sam smiled.

"Yes, well I did have to make some of my own lunches before I went to school everyday. I was not about to eat the crap they serve in the cafeterias, and my parents were both busy with their jobs to even notice."

"Your mother works as well? Is she a teacher? Or a nurse?"

Sam looked at him with a smile. "A teacher? No way she couldn't handle one kid let alone thirty. A nurse is even less practical since she hates the sight of blood. No, my mom is writer, and a very good one at that. My father is in the military and so we move around a lot. It drives my mother's publisher mad, but mom writes enough that it keeps him well dressed so he doesn't complain that often."

"Do all women work where you're from?"

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah. Times have changed since you last were on the open sea. Women and men are on supposedly equal levels, but nine times out of ten the man makes more money. Women can do almost anything a man can do, career wise. As you saw with my clothing, women definably dress differently now. Most women don't wait until marriage anymore, which I think is…"

"Wait until marriage? For what?"

"Sex. Losing their virginity, their virtue."

Hook raised an eyebrow. All women had sex with whomever they wanted? "You mean that your mother wasn't a virgin when she married?"

Sam laughed as she finished up her sandwich and turned to the captain. "Are you crazy? My mother was not a virgin when she married. Ninety-nine percent of the women in the civilized world aren't virgins when they marry."

"Really?" Hook said eyeing Sam carefully. She took a bite of her sandwich and nodded.

"Yep, but unlike my immoral friends, I still retain some old values. I plan on waiting until I meet the perfect guy. The guy that when I look at him, my heart starts pounding and my stomach does flip-flops," Sam closed her eyes as she spoke, the sandwich still in hand forgotten. "I get breathless and even though he doesn't speak, I know that he wants me forever by the look in his eyes, possessive and protective, like nothing would ever harm me again. I know that's not actually possible, but it's nice to dream that I could be safe in his arms forever. He's gentle and still tough, sweet but very masculine, and always knows what to do to make me melt in his arms."

Sam opened her eyes and sighed. "However, for 18 years he has remained elusive and I still haven't found him. I sometimes wonder if I ever will."

Hook said nothing, just watched her silently as she talked. He wasn't the man she described and knew that he never would be. Not that it mattered anyway, in a few years she would be returning to her world and there she would find that guy she had been searching for her whole life.

Sam finished her sandwich and turned to Hook with a smile. He seemed sad almost, but it didn't show anywhere except his eyes.

"Come," he said. "I'll escort you back to your room."

Sam said nothing as she followed the captain. What had just happened here?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Man, I am just on a roll. I am updating now and probably again later tonight or tomorrow. P.S. Don't own Peter Pan.**

Sam let another one fly at the sack. It had been three weeks since that night in the kitchen, three weeks since seeing that look of sadness in Hook's eyes, three weeks since she had been trying to figure out what was wrong.

Another punch hit the sack before Sam fell to the floor exhausted. She didn't know how much longer she could do this. She wasn't bored, but she wasn't having a grand old time either.

Hook was hiding something, but what? Did he even know that he had shown sadness in his eyes that night or did he know and was planning something sinister against her?

Sam shook her head. She knew a different side to him than her Granny knew. For the last three weeks she had been eating with him in his cabin at his request and then afterwards they would sit by the fire and either talk or read together.

She wasn't stupid, she knew that he was a pirate and that pirates were evil people, but…for some reason she just couldn't think of him as evil.

She was about to get up and go talk to him when there was a knock at her door.

Sam sat up and eyed the door carefully. Who would knock on her door and for what reason?

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Smee, comin' in with your dinner miss."

Sam stood and quickly opened the door for her dear friend. Smee was actually very nice to talk to and knew a great deal, especially about the captain.

"Where is Captain Hook today? Aren't we dining together?"

Smee set the tray he was carrying down on the table on the opposite side of the room from the punching sack before turning to Sam.

"The captain was called away on urgent business miss. He said he don't know why he might return."

Samantha put on a smile, even though she didn't feel like it. "Oh, well thank you for the meal Mr. Smee. I'll see you a little later on."

"That you will miss. Enjoy your dinner."

Once the door was shut the fake smile disappeared from Sam's face. The idea of not seeing Hook for a long time bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

At first she wanted to get away from him, then he showed her the softer side of his nature, then he was even kind and took her to see her Granny for her birthday, now she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

In a way, when they were together he almost made her feel like a real lady, someone important and special without having to compromise who she was. He brought out the feminine side of her and she found she liked it.

During the last couple weeks, she found that she would actually be worried about what to wear when going to dinner, even though she knew that he didn't care.

She sat down to her dinner and grabbed a roll to eat while she thought to herself.

What was going on with her? Ever since he rescued her she felt like she had to be near him always. That night after leaving the kitchen, she tried to imagine what her life would be like when she left the Jolly Roger and returned home, but she never got any farther than his face.

She couldn't get him out of her mind it seemed like. Every time she thought about going home she just couldn't imagine leaving him behind. Could it be that she…?

Sam dropped what was left of her roll as the thought passed fully through her head.

Could it be that she was in love with him?

Sam started rubbing her temples as she thought. It was true that whenever she tried to imagine her life without him she couldn't see anything at all, yet when she thought of the perfect guy it all came back to him.

That look that was always in his eyes when he looked at her made sense now. He wanted her in his arms.

Sam stood suddenly, almost toppling the table her dinner was sitting at. Not that she would have noticed or cared. She had come to one rather radical conclusion.

She was head over heels in love with Captain James Hook.

All the signs were there, but she just wasn't paying any attention because his presence overwhelmed her. Whenever she saw him her stomach would do flip-flops, her heart would beat faster than ever before, and she would find it difficult to breath.

Hook was the guy for her.

No wonder she couldn't find the perfect guy in her time, he was here in Neverland, a place unaffected by the passage of time.

Sam was almost giddy with excitement at the thought of staying with the captain…no, James…here.

She was so happy that she didn't notice that someone had opened her door until they were already in the room.

Sam turned and smiled at Hook who was just looking at her with his forget-me-not eyes.

"Hello there Captain," Sam said. "What can I…"

"Pack your things. You are going home immediately now that your grandmother has passed away."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Peter Pan. Let's see what happens next...**

Sam's smile fell. Granny was dead? "What happened?"

"It appears that she worried herself to death over you. Seems that our little trip for your birthday helped speed along the process and you won't have to remain here any longer. Get your things together for you leave immediately for London."

Sam could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She was going home, but to what? She didn't want to leave; she wanted to stay here, with him.

"Captain…"

"Damn girl, pack your things and get off my ship before I let my hook have you!" Hook yelled angrily.

Sam gasped and her redden eyes widened at his tone. He sounded just like he did when she first arrived here. Just like the bastard pirate her Granny told her about.

"Must I tell you again? Get…busy…packing!" Hook said before slamming the door as he left.

Sam was in temporary shock as she fell to the ground. The tears streamed down her face silently. She didn't want to let him know how much he was hurting her. It would figure that the minute that she realized that she was in love with him her Granny would die before she could tell him.

"Doesn't matter now," she said to herself as she stood and began gathering her stuff together. Her face was as cold as stone as she finished gathering all her stuff together into her bag and carrying it out of the room. The only sign of sadness on her were the tear streaked cheeks and red eyes.

Hook wasn't there when she was placed into a boat with Smee to take her back to London. He wasn't there when the small boat pulled away, and he wasn't there when the ship disappeared in the distance.

* * *

Hook couldn't bear to watch her go. He finally knew that he loved her, but he was far from her ideal man and an even farther cry from the man that she deserved. He had watched the ship from the windows in his cabin, where she wouldn't see him.

Her cheeks were flushed, but the lines the tears had made were still visible as she passed by the cabin. He knew that her Granny was very close to her, and he regretted taking her away and keeping her on his ship to fulfill his own selfish need for revenge.

He should have just left Wendy alone and forgotten, but he couldn't let her go on unpunished. Little did he know that by getting his revenge he would meet the right girl for him and still be tortured by Wendy's presence.

Hook watched until the boat was no longer within his vision, and then he just stood there looking out at the open sea.

* * *

Sam didn't say anything as they floated back to London and Smee gave up trying to get her to talk after the first hour. Finally she could see the Big Ben clock tower and knew that her adventure was over. She was back at the place she had once called home.

To think that in the span of almost three months, she no longer considered this her home. It was a place that she knew and was familiar with, but it wasn't her home. Nor was her home in the Americas with her parents.

You know that old saying, "Home is where the heart is."? Well, Sam's heart was a million miles away with an old pirate captain on his ship in the land where he'll continue to live long after she had died.

They pulled up to the dock and as she got out Smee handed her a medium sized black bag. "The Cap'n asked me to give this to ya," he said sincerely.

Samantha thought seriously of not taking the bag, but it was the last thing Hook was ever going to give her. No more glances, no more reading next to him by the fire, no more dinners with him, no…this was all she was going to get out of the deal.

"What is it?" she asked once she had the bag in her hands. It was rather heavy for someone like herself.

"The Cap'n didn't say cept that you might need it," Smee said as he helped her out of the boat.

Once she was firmly on the dock she turned to Smee. "Thank you for everything Mr. Smee," she said with a smile.

Smee smiled back. "Hope that we run into each other again miss," he said before he started rowing away, back to the Jolly Roger.

Samantha headed back to her Granny's old home where she spent her last days. "Probably worrying about me," Sam said to herself as she entered the old home.

"Samantha!"

Sam's eyes widened as her great-grandmother rushed towards her and embraced her tightly. Sam didn't know what to do, what was going on here?

"Granny? But I thought…. he said…."

"How ever did you escape from that wicked Hook?" Wendy exclaimed as she looked at her granddaughter's astonished face.

Hook had told her that Wendy was dead, but here she was standing right in front of her. What the hell was going on?

"Granny, I thought…"

Wendy noticed the bag over Sam's shoulder, one she didn't recognize. "What's in that bag dear?"

Sam looked at the black bag that was handed to her by Smee at the docks. In all her self-loathing and then followed by the shock of her Granny being alive, she had forgotten about the bag.

"I don't know actually. Smee wouldn't tell me."

Wendy raised an eyebrow before taking in Sam's sad face. "Dear, how did you get back to me?"

Sam looked at her Granny with surprise in her eyes before she spoke. "Hook. Hook let me go."

"He let you go… willingly?"

"He told me that you were dead and that I was to be returned to London at once, but you're not dead so…why?"

Wendy took the black bag from Sam and led her into the living room. They sat down next to each other on the sofa.

"Tell me everything Samantha."

So, Sam did. This time she left nothing out. Everything from Hook nearly killing her, to the mermaid attack, to realizing that she was in love with him, to him telling her to pack and get off his ship.

"Then Smee pulled into the harbor and gave me the black bag. He said it was from the captain. At first I didn't want to take it, but he obviously wanted me to have it so I took it and said good-bye and then I walked back here. Oh, Granny I think that he hates me and was just using me to get his revenge on you. He probably wanted to rattle you up or something, he obviously didn't care about me at all."

Wendy put her arm around Sam and gave her a hug. "That's an amazing story," she said quietly. "Mind if I use it in a book?"

Sam looked over at her Granny with a slight smile on her face. "No, if anyone is going to use it, it is going to be me."

Both laughed at the small joke before Wendy picked up the black bag and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Want to see what Hook gave you?"

Sam stood. "You go ahead. I think I'll look when it doesn't hurt so much."

Wendy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sam smiled and walked toward the doorway when she heard Wendy gasp loudly. Sam immediately turned and rushed back to her side.

"Granny, what's wrong?"

"I don't think that he hated you my dear girl. I think he was in love with you too."

Sam narrowed her eyes before following her Granny's line of vision to the black bag. Sam's eyes widened at the sight before her.

There in the black bag was thousands of rubies, diamonds, and emeralds that Hook had given her.


	13. Chapter 13

It's amazing what you can do when you have mountains of money at your disposable.

The rubies and such that Hook had left her were enough to ensure that her Granny would live comfortably until the day she died, as well as Sam herself. Not only Sam though, but her children's children's children would also be able to live comfortably as well.

Sam didn't mind having the money, or even the stones themselves, but what she wanted most in the world was the man who had given her those stones.

Like she promised, Samantha remained at her Granny's estate even after Wendy died. Wendy had left it to her, as well as all her earthly possessions, which remained as they had when Wendy was alive.

Some years passed and still Samantha remained alone. Her heart wouldn't heal from the time Hook had broken it.

Tomorrow was her twenty-fifth birthday, a day like any other day.

Like everyday before she spent it in her room reading, writing, or just staring out the open window into the sky.

She didn't need to work, Hook had taken care of that, but she still wished she wasn't so lonely.

When her Granny was still alive she would go out with guys just so Granny would be happy thinking that she was moving on. None of those guys wanted long term relationships, just something quick and easy and that wasn't for her.

She wanted only one guy, but even he hadn't been around for the long-term. He had sent her off his ship and away from him as quick as he could.

It was still a mystery to her as to why he had done that. He had said that he wanted Wendy to die alone, but instead he had let her go back to stay with her. Why?

She sighed as she continued with what she was doing. She was once again trying to convince herself that it was just a dream by reading one of her Granny's old storybooks.

Peter Pan, probably the most selfish boy ever, against the Pirate captain Hook, who she couldn't get out of her mind.

Sam through the book across the room and headed for the kitchen. She was hungry and was sick and tired of this pity party.

"It was all in your head Sam, all in your head," she told herself out loud. Even hearing the words didn't erase the memory.

She had tried so hard to rid her memory of him, and there were days she was sure she had succeeded, but then night would come and she would leave the window open in hopes that he would come for her again.

He would come, but only in her dreams. She would see him as he peered down at her, the time when his eyes turned red as he was about to kill her, the softness of his voice when he rescued her, and the feel of his arms when he had held her.

Sam entered the kitchen and quickly set about to making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Hook was miserable. When Smee had returned and told him that she was back in London with the bag Hook had nodded and told Smee to leave him. He wanted to be alone.

Even after she left, he could still feel her presence. As he fought Pan time after time, he still couldn't get her out of his head. She was stuck there in his heart and nothing he could say or do would get her out.

He thought about going to her several times, but each time thought that she wouldn't wish to see him.

As the time passed he prayed that she was happy with the life he had let her lead. Here the rubies and jewels were worthless, but in London they would make the Darling household the richest in the land, and she would want for nothing.

Time seemed to pass much slower now that she was gone. He imagined in his head that she had several children running around and they grew up and then she had grandchildren.

He didn't dare think of the man she must have married by now, for it seemed like several years had passed. Every time he did he saw his own face there next to hers. Surely she had grandchildren by now, and they would grow up in a land safe from Captain James Hook. She would no longer need to be afraid of him coming for her in the middle of the night, or for her children either. He just didn't care anymore.

It had gotten to the point that Peter didn't even come around to fight him anymore. He had figured out that Hook was unhappy and an unhappy Hook didn't make a fun sparring partner.

Then, one day while he was moving to sit by the fire he saw something next to it. A small teddy bear that looked familiar.

He picked the bear up and suddenly it all came back to him. This was Ronny, Samantha's bear that she had on her when the mermaids tried to drown her. The bear that she cared about enough to actually be afraid to give to him in fear that he might "hurt" him.

Hook held the small bear in his hand for a long time just staring at it's fuzzy face and stitched smile.

He wanted to throw it into the fire and forget all about the girl, but he just couldn't do it. He had grown soft and he didn't care anymore.

"Smee," he said loudly. Smee instantly rushed into the room and looked at his commander.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Prepare the ship," Hook said standing still holding the bear. "We leave tonight."

"If I may ask sir, to where?"

"London."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the final chapter and I was going to put a lemon in here, but decided against it when I was writing it. It just didn't work with the mood. Thank you for reading. I don't own Peter Pan.**

Sam sat at the table as she ate her sandwich. The night was growing long and it was almost morning as the sky began to brighten.

"Happy Birthday to me," she said quietly to herself as she finished her sandwich and cleaned the kitchen where she had made a mess.

She was just finishing in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she looked down the hallway at the front door. Who would be at her door at this time of morning?

Sam approached the door carefully, wary of any strangers that might appear so early in the day.

Knock….knock…knock…

Sam reached for the lock and slowly opened the door. Streamers bombarded her all at once.

"Happy Birthday dear madam, I bring a gift for you," the deliveryman said with a smile. He handed her a small box and a card before tipping his hat and leaving her at the door.

Sam looked down at the box and card and smiled. Every year like clockwork her parents would send her a gift through the "Happy Birthday Delivery Service" who would deliver it at exactly daybreak, and every year it scared her.

She read the card with a smile before opening the small box. Inside was a charm bracelet with five different charms on it. One was of Big Ben, another was Mickey Mouse, the next was a heart, after that there was a small piano, and then a tiny teddy bear.

She was tired from staying up all night, so she started for the stairs as she looked at the bracelet. The bear reminded her of her old teddy bear Ronny. She had lost him when she had returned from the Jolly Roger and figured that it was a sign to grow up and forget about childish things, but for some reason she didn't truly believe that was the reason she forgot Ronny.

She sat the bracelet in drawer of the dresser outside her bedroom before heading in there herself to go to sleep.

When she entered the room, she knew that before she could even get a wink of sleep she was going to have to close the window. She shut the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the window. Before shutting it, like she often did when she was tired in the morning, she looked up at the sky again, looking at the last two stars in the sky.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," she said to herself before shutting the window and closing the drapes. "If only I could get to those stars without flying."

"Why do you want to do there?"

Sam's heart leapt up into her throat as she glanced about the room. There, in the corner behind the door was Captain James Hook, looking just as he had when she was 17.

"I…What?…I don't…understand."

"Why do you want to go back to Neverland?" Hook asked in a calm voice. His voice was calm, but his entire stature was rigid, like his life depended on the answer to the question.

"Why do you want to return to that cursed place?"

Sam took a deep breath before she looked up at Hook with determined eyes. "I…never wanted to leave the place where I was the happiest."

Hook took a step towards her. "You were happy there? Amongst us pirates?"

Sam took a couple steps toward him. "I was the happiest I had ever been there, even with the pirates. I had everything I could ever want there."

Hook took a step so that he was standing right in front of her. "Everything?"

Sam looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Yes, everything."

"Even the man that you were searching for?"

Sam shook her head, "No," she said causing Hook to look slightly confused until she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You see I found someone much better there."

That was all Hook needed to hear. He pulled her towards him and kissed her like he had wanted to do that last time he had been in this room.

When they finally broke for air he rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you," he said quietly to her. Sam smiled as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"I love you too," she said back before he kissed her again.

When they broke apart the second time, Hook reached into the small pack on his back and pulled out Ronny.

"You forgot something on my ship," he said with a smile. Sam's face lit up at seeing Ronny again.

"Oh my goodness, Ronny. I always hoped that you would return to me, but you brought me something else too and for that you will always remain loved and cherished until the day I die."

Sam walked from Hook and placed Ronny in her chair by the window before heading back into Hook's arms.

Sam rested her head on his chest as she held him. "I want us to stay together for the rest of our lives. I couldn't stand being apart from you."

"I couldn't stand letting you go."

"Then why did you?"

Hook looked down at Samantha. "I knew that keeping you on my ship for my revenge wasn't fair to you, and I couldn't stand the fact that I was going to end up causing you misery when you Granny died and you weren't there for her. I had to let you go."

"If you love someone so much and you let them go, when they come back to you then you know that they love you too. And I tried so hard to figure out how to go back, but I just couldn't find the way."

"It doesn't matter now," Hook said taking her into his arms and holding her like he had always wanted to. "We're together now."

He kissed her again starting out gently and then it became more heated. Her hands were moving along his back as his moved over her curves.

"I think I have wanted you since that first day in my cabin when you were dumped on my floor," Hook said as he removed her shirt.

Sam smiled as she removed his belt buckle and sword sash. "I have wanted you since I first saw you checking me out," she whispered.

His hand gently molded her breasts under her bra, causing Sam to moan softly due to his ministrations. Her hands removed his shirts leaving him in only his pants and harness.

Sam's eyes roamed over the harsh harness. "So this is how you keep your hook in place," she said examining the leather cutting into his skin. "It must really hurt."

"Before we go any further I must show you something," Hook said. Sam looked up at him. "I need you to remove the harness."

Sam nodded and carefully removed the harness from his body. "What did you want to show me?"

"My hand."

Sam looked up where his right hand should have been, but instead there was nothing but a stump. Sam gasped before rushing to his side and taking the stump in her hands.

"What happened to you?"

This was obviously not the reaction he was expecting as it took him several seconds to answer. "Pan," was all he said.

Sam sighed. "I remember now. Granny told me that story years ago." Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the skin there. "I wish that I could have stopped it."

Hook said nothing as he puller her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Several hours later they lay in each other's arms sleeping after a night of lovemaking.

"You said that you were waiting for the right guy once," Hook said as he held Sam in his arms. "I guess that I'm him."

Sam smiled as she kissed his hand that was wrapped around her. "I'm sure, or I'm in love with the wrong man and if I am than I don't care. I love you James."

"I love you Samantha," Hook whispered before kissing her head gently as the two fell asleep in her bed.


End file.
